Resident Evil: Nightmare Island
by Grenade Launcher
Summary: A boy goes to school one day only for it to be invaded by zombies, resulting in a fight for his own survival. My first fanfic, so be gentle. Contains strong language. *Will not be continued.*
1. Prologue

                                                                   Resident evil: Nightmare Island

                                                                                       Written by Gundam Butterfly         

Warning: Every thing in this story is fictional, except for Jersey and the actual buildings. Any building owned or used by the umbrella corporation does not exist. The troops and the journalist does not exist either. 

Disclaimer: Resident evil are trademarks of Capcom. I don't own them. However, 'HCF Bioengineering' and the rest is mine.

                                                                                                     Prologue

**Secret British Army biological missile silo, Tuesday 16th July 2002, 6.30pm**

General Kenneth Darrow is typing commands into a central computer. "Damn Umbrella!" He says evilly. "They won't stop me this time!".

2 hours ago the organisation HCF Bioengineering attacked the base, somewhere stationed 9 miles off Jersey, under the command of Darrow. Their mission was to launch a T-virus missile toward the newly constructed Umbrella lab, and infect the base. The amount of T-virus would be enough to kill everyone in the base.

A soldier enters the room. "Sir, the missile is ready. All we need now is launch authority." He said. "I'll handle that." Says Darrow. He picks up a radio and hesitates. He pauses and says "Fire." The missile has been launched.

                                                         ***

Andre's House, 6.45pm 

Andre Herve and his friend Jack Speckleton are playing Red Faction Multiplayer. Andre Herve is a 12- year old student with brown glasses, brown eyes and short, brown hair.

Jack Speckleton was in the same year as Andre, but he was 13 years old. He had blue eyes and short blonde hair.

Jack fires a rail cannon round through the wall, which hits the enemy right through the stomach. "Whoa! Fucking class shot!" Andre says with awe. Andre and Jack continue to pursuit their enemy when they hear a whooshing noise coming from outside. "What the hell was that?" Andre asks with confusion.

"Ah, probably some low flying plane. Come on, he's about to kill you!" Jack orders

                                                         ***

Secret British Army biological missile silo, 6.50pm 

Darrow is watching a computer screen charting the course of the missile. " Time until impact, two minutes!" A soldier cries out. "Come on, come on, don't fail me now." Darrow says to himself.

                                                        ***

Secret Umbrella lab, 6.51pm 

A lone employee is sitting at his post watching an empty radar screen. He was just about to leave in sheer boredom when some thing appears on screen. "What the fuck?" the man says to himself. After a few seconds he finally realises what it is. "Oh shit!" the man says while running to a red phone. He picks up the receiver and pushes the '3' digit. "Sir, get down here now! There's something on radar!"

The commander of the base appears from the main door. "What? What's going on?" The commander says. 

"There's something on radar!" The engineer cried out. "How long before it strikes?" The commander asked. The engineer looks at the screen. "One minute!"

The commander turns to his assistant. "We have to get everyone out of here!" the commander orders. "There's no time!" The assistant cries out. "All the doors are locked and the only way to open them is to open them via a security console!"  

"50 seconds!" The engineer cries out.

"So what do we do? Just wait here?" says the commander, frantically. "Only thing we can do." The assistant shouts back. 

"40 seconds!" 

"Can't we open the doors from here?" asks the commander. "No. The security room is 2 minutes run." "Hang on. Can't the system pick up missiles from five minutes away?" 

"30 seconds!"

"It can, but the missile probably got below radar." the assistant mentions. "Below radar? I thought we got state-of-the-art systems." The commander says.

"20 seconds!"

"Well, that's it then." The assistant says gloomily. "We're finished." "Well, can't we set up a rocket to shoot it down?" The commander asks. " Oh, face it, commander. There's nothing we can do." The assistant says.

"10 seconds!"

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" shouts out the commander.

"8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

                                                              ***

Andre's house, 6.55pm 

Andre and Jack are still playing 'Red Faction' when a large explosion is heard and the ground shakes.

"What the hell?" says Jack worried.

They pause their game and run towards the window and peer out of it. The Umbrella base is on fire and there's a lot of commotion.

"What's going on back their?" Andre asks himself.

                                                             ***

Computer screens are flashing out 'Detonation confirmed' and 'Target destroyed'. Kenneth Darrow laughs evilly.

"Yes, yes, YES!" He shouts out gleefully. "Brilliant. Umbrella's gonna say it was a terrorist bomb and when they finally start investigating the base will be filled with mutations."

He shuts down the computer. "Pull out!" he orders the troops. They all shut down their stations and retreat to the heliport.

Most of the choppers had flown out. All they were waiting for was Darrow and a few soldiers. The troops got in followed finally by Darrow, who takes one last look at the base and shuts the door.

The helicopter flies off.


	2. Chapter 1: Heard what happened?

Author's note: Here it is. The beginning chapter of an epic. Pity it's a short one. 

Disclaimer: Capcom Resident Evil      Me Nothing             

                                                                  Chapter 1: Heard what happened?

**Le Rocquier School, Monday 18th November, 8.25am.**

Andre Herve, a 13- year old student with brown glasses, brown eyes and short, brown hair, walks in to the main school building and drops off his coat. Why he needed it today he didn't know. Just as he shut his locker one of his friends, Guy Olivotti, came up to him. 

"Hey Andre, 'you heard?" "heard what, exactly?" wondered Andre. "There was a chemical leak here. They sealed an entire corridor." Said Guy. "Well, why didn't they seal off the entire school?" Asked Andre. "Don't know. Perhaps they didn't want to interrupt lessons or something." Replied Guy. "Ah, nuts." Thought Andre, just as someone shouted "Hey everyone, look at this!"

The two students, followed by three others, went to see what was going on. At the television screen, a news flash was on. "Reports are sketchy, but apparently there was a large chemical leak at the new laboratory recently opened by the international conglomerate Umbrella Pharmaceuticals. Armed troops have entered and the building has been sealed off and-wait, there appears to be gunfire going off inside the building. We don't know what's happening in there but we'll update you as soon as possible."

"What the hell is going on?" asked Guy. "I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this week…" said Andre, worried.


	3. Chapter 2: Dear Journal

Author's note: This is a very short chapter, nothing exciting but it gets better!

Notice: Still don't own Resident Evil.

                                    Chapter 2: Dear journal

A secret Umbrella lab, Monday 18th November, 2002 

James Smith sat down on a chair, completely exhausted. He'd been holed down for two days and hadn't got any rest.

James Smith served in the anti-terrorist division of Umbrella's paramilitary force. In his early 20's with short black hair and green eyes. His right cheek has a scar, which leaves a painful reminder on a failed mission where most of his friends were killed.

He checked the ammunition in his MP5K and got out a diary and pen. He began writing… 

Dear Journal

Who'd have thought I would end up like this? It's been absolute hell since I got here. Most of my team have been wiped out and that barricade won't hold out much longer. I'm almost out of ammo and Barry, a survivor, went out to get some supplies two hours ago and I haven't seen or heard from him since…. But I don't care anymore. The only thing I care about now is my own survival. I swear to God, if I make it out alive, I going to spend more time with my family and friends. I've just got to live…

He slammed shut the book and discovers that he needs more ammo. He gets out a mini laptop and switches it on. The screen flickers into life and James is greeted with a wire frame map of the base and selects 'search' at the menu. He inputs 'weapons and ammunition' and waits while the computer does a complete search of the base. After a few seconds a message saying 'Found' appears and comes up with a flickering room at point 19.

"Point 19? That's five floors down and the lift are out." Complains James. He sighs and slowly gets up, heading for the exit.   


	4. Chapter 3: A bad Feeling

Author's note: Sorry about the short chapters but I originally wrote this on Rockwell 14, so the text was larger. Anyway after Chapter 7 the chapters should get longer (here's hoping) and this is also my first fan-fic, and not perfect so sorry about that too.

Still. Don't. Own. Resident. Evil. Period.

                                                                                                 Chapter 3: A bad feeling

**Andre's house, Friday 19th July 2002, 8.10am**

"A mysterious disease is continuing to infect the population. About a third of the islands' civilians are affected. Most of who have been killed. We now cross over to the Jersey General hospital and Dr. Richard Kelly for what to do if you think you are infected." Said the news lady on a daily broadcast. Andre watched carefully.

"Well the first symptoms to look out for are rotten flesh and impaired thinking and speech." Said Dr. Kelly " The symptoms will get worse. By the end the flesh will have completely rotted, speech will get to sentences that are incomprehensible and an incredibly large appetite. Remember, if you show any of these symptoms go to your doctor."

Andre goes off to brush his teeth and comes back down. He then leaves the house, gets into the car and leaves for school.

Le Rocquier School, 8.30am 

Andre arrives outside his form room where everyone was. He finds his friends and listens into their conversation. After a few minutes, Kirsty Cassin stumbles into view. "My god, She looks like the living dead." Mutters Guy. "Don't worry. That's her normal style." Andre jokes. She stumbles over to a classmate and grabs them. "HelaaaAAAARGH!" She screamed as kirsty bit into her neck and started EATING her. "OH MY GOD! RUN!" someone shouted out at random. Half the class ran off while others, including Andre his and friends, just stood there. 

"What are we going to do?" whispered Guy, trying not to attract attention. " Why don't we charge?" suggested Craig. "Okay." Replied the others. "Right, on three. 1…2…3!" Ordered Craig. They, along with a few others, knocked her to the ground. After a LOT of fighting and shoving, Guy knock her against a wall. She falls down. "Is…she dead?" Asked Glyn. "Looks like it." Andre replied. Just at that moment, a group of teachers appear round the corner. They look at the body then look at the group. "Who did this?" asked Miss Grant-Pierce. The entire group then all point at Guy. "Sorry." Said Guy, timidly.

**9.10am**

By this time, the police and paramedics had arrived. Kirsty was being out into a body bag and the police are interrogating Guy. "Honestly, I didn't mean it!" Said an extremely desperate Guy. "She was already dead!" "I don't care. They still all said it was you." Said the police officer. Andre was sitting outside, waiting for his turn. Guy walked out, handcuffed. The officer peered out and said, "Come on in.". Andre followed and sat down inside the van. "Now, tell us everything that happened." Said the police officer. "Well, we saw her coming in and then suddenly-" Andre is cut off by loud screams coming from outside. He and the cop ran outside to see that Kirsty had burst out of the bag and was chewing on one of the paramedics. It jumped up and started going for an officer. "Oh god!" shouted the cop while he unholstered his weapon and shot her in the chest. She didn't even flinch. "What the hell?" said the officer, before popping a few more into her. She falls and slowly gets up. At this time the cop looked at the superintendent. He nodded. The cop aims at the girls' head and fires. The top of it goes to pieces and she falls down…dead.


	5. Chapter 4: tasty

Author's note: Not much to say, really.

DISCLAIMER: Me no own Resident Evil.

                                                                                             Chapter 4: tasty    

**Le Rocquier School, 12.55pm.**

Andre walks up to a table with his lunch and taps someone on the shoulder. "Hello." Said Andre. "Oh, hello." Replied Steven.

"Did you hear what happened?" "Hear? I was there. Friggin' horrible." Replied Andre. He looks over at where David Mackinley is sitting. "Look at that idiot. Thinks' he's king of everything." Says Andre, disgusted. "What an asshole." Adds Steven. "Oh yeah, I also heard they sealed off a huge area of St. Saviour. They're sending in the army and everything." He says.

"The army?" wonders Andre. "Yeah. Came in this morning." Said Steven. They start eating their lunch when they hear a scream coming from the lobby.  "What the hell? Said Andre, quietly.

Suddenly a group of people burst through the doors and the hall windows and started attacking students. "What are we going to do?!" screams Steven. "Plan A: Kick some ass!" He goes and kicks a zombie in the leg. A massive chunk flys off and the zombie approaches Andre. " Change of strategy." He says. "RUN!" They turn around and leg it all the way through the corridors and in to the school field. Zombies are climbing over the walls and attacking the students. "What in the name of Humanity is going on?!" shouts Andre, as he watches students run around in panic before eventually being mauled to death.

 "Quick. Through here!" shouts Steven, pointing to the meadow, where several other student are running into. They dash through the meadow and into the field shutting the gate behind them. They run a bit further, before stopping and resting. "What the hell happened?" mutters Steven, gasping for breath. "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!" screamed Andre, which sounded more like a plea then a scream. A high-pitched squeal emerged from the school. "What do you think's going on the school?" wonders Steven. "God only knows." Replies Andre. "What I do know in something very, very, very wrong is happening…"

Author's note: Now we've properly got the story started it should get less boring. Stay tuned for the next thrilling instalment of Nightmare Island!


	6. Chapter 5: It's not gonna hold

Authors' note: Please excuse the extreme shortness of this chapter, I kind of writ this one very quickly.      

                                                                     Chapter 5: It's not gonna hold  

**Le Rocquier School, 1.17pm.**

Guy Olivotti is in the green corridor, barricading the door with a group of four people. "Come on, hurry!" shouts girl 1. "I'm trying!" shout back Guy. Two zombies smash through the window. Boy 1 and girl 2 run off to seal the window. 

"It's not gonna hold much longer!" shouts Guy. Suddenly, the whole thing collapses. "Run!" orders Guy. Girl 1, boy 2 and himself run into an office. Girl 2 and boy 1 are eaten. Girl 1 locks the door and rests against it. 

"Now what are we going to do?" asks the girl. "Only thing we can do. Escape." Replies the boy. "It's gonna be harder then that." Adds Guy. Without warning, arms burst through the door and rips the girls' throat out. "OH MY GOD!" shouts Guy, who grabs a chair and smashes a window to make his escape. 

The boy, meanwhile, stays behind to secure the door. He picks himself up and runs out of the school and through the lanes, hearing the boys' death scream as he exits. He takes a rest and says "Damn." to himself, before starting off again, through the streets.


	7. Chapter 6: Shelter

Author's note: Revenge of the evil short chapter! Like I said before, I've been busy with homework and neglected these chapters but thing will improve.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. 

                                                                                        Chapter 6: Shelter 

**The meadow outside Le Rocquier, 1.31pm.**

Andre and Steven have rested, got their breath back and are now discussing what to do. "Okay, here's the plan. We'll make our way to my house. There we'll get food, water and shelter." Says Andre. "How long should it take to get there?" asks Steven. "Half hour, max." Replies Andre. "Willing to make the journey?" " Yeah, suppose." Says Steven. " Let's get started." Says Andre, before picking themselves up and making their way out.

20 minutes later…

"How much longer?!" asks Steven, exhausted. "Not long now." Says Andre. 

Guy is walking across the road and through a patch of grass, around the corner where Andre and Steven is.

"Can't we rest?" Asks Steven. "For god's sake, no! Stop being a pussy and ARGH!". Andre screams as he sees Guy coming round the corner, mistaking him for a zombie. "Guy, you're alive!" Andre says, surprised. "Same here." Says Guy, not as shocked. "Where're you going?" he asks. "Back round my place." Says Andre. "Can I join?" asks Guy. "Yeah, sure" says Steven. Guy accompanies the motley band in their quest for survival. They arrive at Andre's house. Guy shuts the door behind him and says "Okay, what next?". "Listen, now." Says Andre. "First of all, we're going to barricade the doors and windows. Make sure nothing gets in. Second, we're going to get as much food as we can carry and put it in the spare bedroom. Agreed?" Guy and Steven say yes, and the trio go off to find anything they can use as a blockade.


	8. Chapter 7: Laura

Author's note: After this part, chapter length will noticeably increase. Sorry about the slow starts but after this chapter the action will kick in, just as I promised. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

                                                                                            Chapter 7: Laura  

**Le Rocquier School, 1.53pm.**

Laura Garnier is in a classroom on the second floor of the Le Rocquier compound in a classroom. She finds a sheet of paper and starts to write.

'Would've thought it? A bunch of bozos barging in and eating everyone up. Sounds more like a Hollywood movie then real life.

Everyone's dead. Everyone. I may well be the last one left.

I've got to try and escape this damn school. But there's too many of them. I don't know how to get past.

If I die before I get to a computer, the passwords 'ESCORT'. This should get you to most of the programs on the school network."

Laura Garnier is dressed in trainers, a white Nike top and white jogging bottoms. She has tanned skin, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes.

She signs off and takes down the barricade protecting her from the corridor. She steps out with trepidation and readies her knife by her side. She goes down the stairs and out of building towards the PE block. The door is locked, but this is no problem for her as she smashes one of the many windows and enters.

The area consists of a boys changing room, a large hall and a smaller gymnasium on the ground floor, and two offices and girls changing room on the 1st floor. She decides to check the main office first. She enters and checks one of the computers when she hears a loud banging. She goes to check it out and locates it to the smaller office.

 She approaches the door slowly, with the knife at shoulder level. She gets to the door and slowly turns the doorknob when a loud crash is heard as something bursts out Laura drops the knife and falls to the floor as it climbs onto her and readies itself for it's meal…


	9. Chapter 8: Back home

Author's note: This is it. My longest chapter to date. I told you so. Anyway, This instalment reveals what happened to Laura and the appearance of General Darrow. Brace yourself.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is a trademark of Capcom. It's not mine. 

                                                                                                 Chapter 8: Back home

**Andres' house, 2.02pm.**

Andre, Steven and Guy make it to their destination. "Where're your parents?" asked Steven. "Off in Guernsey. They would have been back this evening…" replied Andre.

"Okay, let's get to work. You two go and get some stuff to seal the doors and windows. I'll secure the food." The duo gets to work. Andre gets some bags and stuffs as much food as he can into them before going up to the spare bedroom and arranging them in order.

Steven and Guy go to the garage. They acquire a ladder, planks of wood and they unhinge a few doors. They seal up the ground floor windows and doors.

"Hey, could you come up please? I really need help." Asks Andre. The other two oblige and carry food up the stairs to the room.

After a gruelling task they finally finish the job. "Jesus Christ, that was hard." Muttered Guy, worn out. "Go and get me a drink or something." Andre goes up to fetch a couple of Cokes while Steven turns the TV on. The picture emerges, showing the same reporter seen earlier. "Is she still alive?" Steven said surprised.

"I'm currently inside the hospital, where hundreds of troops are holding off those things. The virus is now Island-wide and at least 60,000 people and rising are either dead or infected." Andre walks downstairs and tosses them their drinks. "60,000? That's nearly the entire population." He says. The picture and sound starts to crackle. "……surv….re……hos..al…..a……….poss…." The entire screen now fails. "What did she say at the end?" Steven asks. "I don't have a clue. Someone change the channel." Andre orders. Guy changes the channel to BBC1. A reporter in a red coat is onboard an aircraft carrier. Fighter jets and transport helicopters are behind her and in the very distance is the island itself. 

"I am onboard the aircraft carrier HMS September and right next to me is operation commander General George Cage. General, what is the situation at the moment?" She says before asking the question. "The situation is not very good. Reports from troops say that they are being pushed back from the frontline and most of the civilians are dead." "What is the reason behind this epidemic?" The reporter asks. "Although, information at this time is sketchy, we believe that the cause is behind a chemical leak at an undisclosed location." He replies. "And finally, if the outbreak reaches critical levels, what will you do to contain the disease?" she asks. "I'm not authorized to give out that information at this time." The general says, coldly.

"Thank you. This is Jennifer Gray reporting from the HMS September."

Andre turns the Television back off and sits back down. "Whoop-dee-doo." Says Andre, sarcastically. "Now we'll either be eaten alive or blown up." "This is the worst moment in my life since 'Smash Hits' wanted a national Gareth Gates day." Guy says, without a hint of hope in his voice. "Now, come on guys, don't give up now. Sure, the odds may be against us, but don't lose hope. You'll be dead if you do." Steven says dramatically.

"Steven's right. We can't just wait here to die. We got to escape." Andre turns to Guy. "You coming with us?" Guy pauses for a few seconds and nods. "You made the right choice. Come on, let's go and get some supplies. We're going to escape this hellhole."

                                                   *******

**A secret umbrella lab, 2.27pm.**

Corporal James Smith is creeping down the main corridor of point 19. The hallway is in complete darkness, with only the corporals' pocket torch for light. His MP5K raised, he hears a groan in the distance. Speeding up, he runs around the corner. A gun is raised to his head. "Shit!" James screams as he kicks the weapon out of the assailants' hands and aims his own at him. "Identify yourself!" James screams. The mans' head moves up to reveal his face. It was Barry.

James calms down. "Jesus Christ, Barry, did you have to do that?" he says, breathing heavily. 

Sergeant Barry Hendrix was a fellow comrade who was ordered to clean out the infestation. He was a stocky man with blue eyes and blonde-brown hair. He was with James during the hostage rescue mission that went horribly wrong.

"Barry, what the hell? I thought you were dead." James says with extreme relief. "After I went to get some ammo, I got to point 7 and was attacked by this…thing." Barry explains.

"Thing? What did this thing look like?" James asked. "Well…it walked on all fours, it had claws and…it was walking on the ceiling. It had no eyes, and this massive tongue, and its' most sickest feature is…is it has no _flesh_, it was just muscle tissue, and it's brain was exposed and…" Before Barry could finish his sentence, he faints. "Goddamnit!" James says, angrily. He drags him down the corridor towards the armoury and rests him on a bench and secures the door. 


	10. Chapter 9: Escape

Author's note: I'm currently halfway through chapter 12 but for the meantime here chapter 9 to whet your appetite with. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Tiring as it is, I don't own Resident Evil.    

                                                                                   Chapter 9: Escape  

**Andre's house, 3.06pm**

Andre, Guy and Steven are resting in the living room contemplating how they're going to evacuate. 

"We could always get out by boat." Steven Suggests. "No. Not fast or strong enough to get through a military barricade." Guy says, giving them only one last option. "How about air?" He says. "First of all, can either of you fly a plane?" Andre asked the two. They shook their heads. Andre continues "Secondly, even though the plane could fly high enough so it was beyond eye sight, the warships probably have radar and could see us, and eventually, shoot us down.    

After agreeing to escape the island, the group gather all the weapons they can find. 

Andre selects a large, sharp carving knife from the kitchen drawer. Guy gathers two kitchen knives and twirls them round happily. Steven picks out a sledgehammer and tests it out on the wall, making a large hole in the wall. Noticing he only had a knife, he goes up stairs and collects his music stand. Swing it around, he realises this would be a heavy weapon and make a strap out of string. They all put their weapons in a cupboard for 'easy access'. Steven and Guy sit on the sofa, while Andre prepares his emergency backpack. He opens it and quickly puts in a torch, a change of clothes, Chocolate and drinks, £100, his mobile phone and his weapons. He tries it out. Not as heavy as he thought. As it was non-uniform day, he needn't change out of his black trousers, Red and white T-shirt and blue and black fleece.

He went down stairs and made him and the other two cups of coffee before settling down on the couch.

He had been too busy to really notice what the others were wearing. Steven was wearing a red puma jumper and blue jeans. Guy was wearing a black hoodie and black trousers.

Not really caring anymore, Andre turns to the TV. Yet more news reports were broadcast about Jersey.

"Reports are coming in that 95% of population are dead. Rescue helicopter are now being deployed to rescue the survivors before the government decide the islands' fate." The reporter says.

Steven jumps up happily. "Rescue!" he shouts. "Shut up!" orders Guy. "They're saying where to go." A bunch of locations flashed up before 'Les Marais Flats Tower B' was displayed.

"Les Marais Flats. It's the nearest place." Andre says. "OK, let's go!" says Guy. They all collect their weapons and Andre gets his backpack. "Hey! How come I don't get one?" Steven complains. "Relax." Andre calmly replies. "You'll be off this island in about half hour."

Steven stops his moaning and grabs his armoury. "We all ready?" asked Guy. "Yep." Steven says casually. "Good to go!" Andre exclaims in his best military accent, before chuckling. Guy looks at him strangely before exiting, followed by Andre and Steven.

                                                   ***

**Le Rocquier School, PE block, 2.00pm.**

Laura Garnier is pushed to the PE Balcony by this zombie, Only it wasn't a zombie at all. Instead of fingers it had claws. Its' brain was exposed to the open air and walked on what looked like all fours. It wailed and made a jump for her, one of its' claws outstretched. "Zombies can't jump!" she says to herself. She rolls out of the way just in time, and finally realises that is isn't a zombie after all. 

She grabs a chair, runs behind it and clobbers it with it. The thing turns around and grabs her leg with its, tongue. She screams and kicks its' head. Now really angry, it throws her towards the railing. 

The first floor PE lobby was strange. It had three walls and a large gap over looking the sports hall. It was a long way down. The creature was about to jump. She had to do something NOW. It jumps. She gets out of the way and kicks it. It screams as it falls back to the ground floor with a sickening crunch. 

Laura looked over the railing. Pieces of its' head were scatter around the floor. Whatever was left of it was an unrecognisable pulp.

"What was that thing?" Laura asked herself. "That was a licker." A mysterious voice called out. She turns around and says "What? Who's there?" "This is General Kenneth Darrow of HCF bioengineering." He replies. "Hang on. Um, how did you know the name of it?" Laura asks. "Good question. I used to work for the Umbrella Corporation. Being the highest ranking officer of the corps, I was privy to all kinds of information."

"Umbrella? They only make medicines, don't they?" Laura wanted more info.

"Umbrella don't make any medicines at all. Their field of expertise are the development of bioweapons." Kenneth says

"Bioweapons?" 

"Bioweapons are genetically altered animals being used in the application of warfare. They sell their latest developments to the governments of the world."

Laura could not believe what she was hearing. She stood there trying to make sense of the whole thing.

"Well, that's enough storytelling. You're coming with me." Kenneth ordered her. Laura could not believe how upfront the general was.

"I say again, you're coming with me." He repeated. "No I'm not." Laura sharply replied. Kenneth walked up to her, so much that there were only a few centimetres of space between them. "Oh yes you are." The general says to her and quickly whips out a syringe. He sticks it into her and injects her.

"Oh, Goddamnit, what have you done?! Ah...uh…" Laura speech stumbles and she falls to her knees as the sedatives start to take effect. "Damn…you…to…hell." She slowly mumbles as she falls to the floor, her last sight the smug grin of General Kenneth Darrow.


	11. Chapter 10: The Gravedigger

                                                                                    Chapter 10: The Gravedigger   

Author's note: I've sorted out the problem of putting bold, underlined and italic text in their right place, so story presentation will be improved, and I'll be doing the same to all previous chapters.

Notice: I don't own Resident Evil. Why does fate hate me so much?        

**Le Squez Estate, 3.34pm.**

The trio are walking through the states-owned estate en route to the flats when they felt a small, sharp vibration on the ground.

"What the fuck was that?" Guy said to no one in particular. "Oh, it was probably some earthquake this place keeps having." Replied Andre. Right after that the vibrations started up again, gradually getting more and more violent. The three couldn't even stay on their feet. They watched in disbelief as a 20-foot-long worm with three tusk-like things on it mouth. The tusks retreated to show very sharp red teeth.

"OK, this is just fucked up now." Andre says as the Gravedigger popped itself out of the ground. It screams then dives for Steven. "OH MY GOD!!" he shouts before quickly rolling out of way. "RUN!" Guy shouts. The group start running before the gravedigger reappears right under Andre's feet. He's thrown 9 feet into the air and comes back down to earth headfirst and is thrown into unconsciousness. 

Guy starts throwing stones at it. The gravediggers' counter-attack is a large swoop and Guy is thrown towards a brick wall. He hits it with a large thud. "AH, MY BACK!" Guy screams in pain. Then the gravedigger turns it attention to Steven. He backs off slowly and hits a wall. The sides are blocked off and, With Andre unconscious and Guy incapacitated, there was no help either.

Steven shuts his eyes and waits for death to come. 

Andre wakes up from his sleep. His head is throbbing like mad and his vision is blurred. The only thing he can make out is the giant worm about to eat Steven. Not wanting one of his closest friends killed, he finds a dead soldier with a very big satchel charge. He quickly crawls towards it and runs towards a very large tree.

 He sets it so it's just near the tree. He primes the explosive and retreats to behind a brick wall to shield himself from the blast. "I just hopes this works." Andre says worryingly. He closes his eyes and pushes the detonation button. A large blast roars out as the charge weakens the tree roots. Not being able to hold it's own weight, the tree collapses on top of the monster. It screams in pain as it hits the ground with a crash. 

Andre stumbles upright and walks towards Steven. His eyes are still shut and his entire body is trembling. "Calm down." Andre said. "I sorted it out."

Steven opens his eyes to see the gravedigger trapped by a large tree. "Oh, thank god fo-" Steven was unable to continue as the worn started moving again. It slowly lifted the tree off itself and looked at the two. It was unable to stay still as it waved around like a living flag. It screamed and dived back into the ground. The rumbling slowly stopped.

"Is it gone?" asked Steven. "Yeah." Replied Andre. "But I don't think we've seen the last of it yet." He slowly gets up and rechecks the soldier. His gun is out of ammo and there's no clips left but he finds eight grenades. He throws them in his backpack and walks towards Guy. He is lying on the ground quietly cursing to himself. 

"Stop swearing and get up." Andre orders. After a bit of hesitation he slowly forces himself up and mutters out quietly "My back hurts." "My head hurts and you don't see me complaining, now come on." Andre says without a hint of emotion in his voice. "We've lost a lot of time so we need to hurry up." 

"Hey!" Steven shouts out. "Who made you leader of the pack?" Andre stops and slowly turns around. "Look, I'm sorry about my outburst. But that battle ate up a lot of our time and the helicopter's probably flown off already. It's our only lifeline."

Andre walks off towards the tower. After a pause, Steven and Guy run up to him. "Hey wait for us!" Guy calls out. "Do you accept my apology?" Andre asks. "Yeah, OK." Guy replies. "Good. Let's go." Andre says as the trio walk towards the building.

                                                        ***

**Les Marais Flats Tower B, Ground floor, 3.51pm.**

Andre storms the lobby, knife in hand, ready to attack anything in sight. "Clear." Andre shouts out. Steven and Guy follow in. "How do we get to the roof, by the way?" Steven asks. "I…don't know." Guy responds. "I think I know." Andre replies "We go up to the 14th floor, go through a door, go through another door, up some stairs, climb a ladder and we should be there." "Are you sure?" Steven asks. Andre shrugs. "That's what I was told."

Guy walks up and summons the lift. It arrives and the three walk in to the lift and up to the 14th floor.

**Les Marais Flats Tower B, 14th floor, 3.57pm.**

After a short lift journey, the three disembark and secures the lobby. "Where is everyone?" asked Steven. "Either dead, or on the helicopter." Guy replies. "Come on, let's find the stairs." Andre said. The group split up and, after some searching, they complete their objective. "Found it!" Steven calls out. Andre and Guy regroup at the stairs. The faint sound of chopper rotors can be heard. "That's it! Let's go!" Andre calls out. 

The three run up the stairs, each step they take got them closer to escaping the nightmare and when they finally scaled the ladder, they burst through the roof door.

But it was not to be.

**Les Marais Flats Tower B, Roof, 4.01pm.**

When they finally got to the roof the helicopter had gone. 

"Shit! No! Come back!" Andre calls out. 

It was still visible, flying over the estate, but ten seconds later it was gone.

Cries of "Damn it!" and "Come back!" echoed throughout the estate, but the copter had gone. While Steven and Guy screamed obscenities at the helicopter, Andre turns around and notices a dead soldier on the other side of the roof. He checks the corpse and sees a massive hole in his chest. He checks for his gun but finds it dangling from a flag post on the 11th floor. "When am I ever gonna find a loaded gun?" he asks himself when he notices a piece of paper hanging out from the soldiers pocket. He gets it out and reads it.

Team Bravo: Mission objective.

1. Secure 'Les Marais Flats Tower B' and collect any survivors. Load them onto the chopper and evacuate. Status: complete.                          

2. Rig the roof with explosives and set the timer to two minutes. Place it in the air conditioning vent 4. Status: complete.

CEO Umbrella Jersey

Robert Smith

There was an extra objective added, but Andre didn't read it and ran off to find the bomb in air vent 4. He takes the cover off and looks at how much time was left.

1minute 23 seconds.

"Oh shit!" Andre says. "Guy, Steven, get off the roof now!" He cries out. "Why? What's wrong?" Steven asks. "No fucking questions, just move!" Andre shouts out as they look at the air vent where Andre just went to. 

55 seconds.

Finally understanding what is going on, Steven and Guy runs towards the roof door, down the ladder and back to the 14th floor. Steven heads towards the lift. "No! Not the lift! It'll take too long!" Guy shouts out to Steven. He hesitates but finally joins them down the stairs.

35 seconds.

The three are sprinting are down the stairs. "Fuck, man, I knew this would happen! Fuck!" shouts Steven. "Move!" cries out Andre.

21 seconds.

"Faster! Come on!" orders Guy.

15 seconds.

"OH SHIT!" cries out Steven.

10.

9. 

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

A large explosion roars throughout the building. The top of the stairwell roared with twisted metal and collapsing brickwork. The stairwell was filled with blinding light and burning flames. The three look up to see the ceiling falling towards them. Andre and Guy run into the 7th floor corridor. Steven remains fixed to the spot. Andre notices him and risks his own life by diving into the stairwell and pushing himself and Steven to safety, just as the burning wreckage gets to the 7th floor. 


	12. Chapter 11: Aftermath

Author's note: This is a very short chapter because I had writer's block. And that's about it.                                                                               

                                                                                              Chapter 11: Aftermath.

**Les Marais Flats Tower B, 7th floor, 4.25pm**

Andre, Guy and Steven fall to the ground, breathing heavily. "That's another you owe me." Andre says to Steven with a smile on his face. "Yeah, whatever." Replies Steven, wondering how he ever got this far, especially with two near-death experiences to his name.

"So…what now?" asks Andre. "Lifts are down…too suicidal to jump…no idea." Replies Steven. "How about down here?" Guy suggests, looking down the stairwell they just descended. Andre checks out their probable escape route. The stairs were a mass of steel and flames. Whatever was still left of the stairs were mangled. 

"You're kidding me." Andre says with shock. "Ah, come on, it can't be that hard." Said Guy before jumping down to the 6th floor. The metal creaked with disagreement. "Jesus Christ, are you bloody mad?!" Andre screams at Guy. "Just jump already." Commanded Guy. Andre sighs. "The things I do for my country." He states out before jumping.

**Les Marais Flats Tower B, Ground floor, 4.57pm**

After A LOT of suicidal jumping and hoping they won't slip and get skewered, they gradually get to the bottom, starting with Guy, then Andre and eventually Steven. The three get out of the building and wander towards a nearby bench to discuss their course of action.

"NOW what are we going to do?" asks Steven, who is getting annoyed. "Hey man, what is you problem?" Guy asks jokingly. Steven slowly turns his head. "My problem? My problem is that I was almost eaten alive by a giant worm-thing, I was about to be roasted by a military MADMAN who had the BRILLIANT idea of destroying Les Marais Flats, I had to jump six floors of twisted metal with every jump increasing the possibility that I would become a human kebab and you're asking me what my FUCKING problem is?"

Guy apologises. After a brief pause Andre suggests "How about we go back to Le Rocquier?" Guy's eyes widen and he blurts out "HOLY JUMPING MOTHER OF GOD, NO!" he screams out. "Are you fucking mad?" Steven says to Andre. 

"Just think about it." Andre says "Do you remember that chemical outbreak at that new lab which they tried to contain? Well, how did it get to the school so quickly?" "You know, I've never actually thought of that." Steven mentions out. "Are you saying that the school and the lab are connected?" asks Guy. "It's a possibility. If we manage to get to the lab there'll probably be a heliport."

"What if there's no helicopter?" asks Steven. "What if there is?" responds Guy. Steven is speechless.

"Well, that's it then. School it is." Andre says. "You know, I'd never thought I'd see the day, but for once I've actually wanted to go to school." Andre and Steven let out a chuckle before proceeding to their next location in their quest.

                                                                                                      ***

**Le Rocquier Secondary School, Front Entrance, 5.40pm**

Andre, Guy and Steven arrive at the school, looking at the building from below. Their journey was comfortable, apart from a few zombie confrontations, but that was easily sorted out by a couple of stabs to the head.

 "I never thought I'd see this place again." Remarked Steven, looking back at the lunchtime from hell. Guy walks up to the front door and attempts to open it. "Locked!" he declares. "Let's try the side. Andre says. 

As soon as they get to the entrance, a painful scream is heard from the maths block. "What the hell was that?" says Steven. "Sounds like someone's in trouble." Guy says. After a quick pause, Andre decides. "You two check it out. I'll go into the school." "Are you mad?" asks Steven. 

"Relax. I'll be OK. You just help whoever's in there." Andre replies. After some hesitation, Steven and Guy nod their heads in agreement. Andre heads into the school and Steven and Guy make their way towards the Maths department.

Andre closes his eyes and hopes for safety, before heading into the god-forsaken building.


	13. Chapter 12: Back To Square One

Author's note: This is the last finished chapter there is. I'm writing chapter 13, and probably won't be unable to update until January. And, as a warning, I might change the fic's rating from PG-13 to R in the future.__

                                                                                   Chapter 12: Back To Square One

Andre slowly opens the door and peers inside. Silence. He smiles and continues down the corridor. The only noise that could be heard there were his footsteps. They are punctuated by a mad laughing coming from the Lecture Theatre.

"Mwahaha…"

Out of curiosity, Andre slowly opens the double doors and looks inside. The lecture theatre was a windowless room, with usually a large television in the corner and stacks of chairs. But today it was noticeably…different. The room was filled with racks of weapons. Laptops and Computers were stationed around, and a large communications device was placed at the small room at the back.

Andre creeps in and eavesdrops. Thanks to the small 2'5 wall by the door, Andre could easily stay hidden.

"Yeah, but I feel kinda bad about it, imprisoning a 13-year-old, and all…" a man says. "Me too, but orders are orders, John." Another man says, determining that the others mans name was John.

"Ben, why did you join Kenneth's little 'crusade'?" John asks Ben. "It's General Darrow to you, and to answer your question…I needed the money. "A million pounds?" John says. "Yep." Ben replies cheerfully.

'A million pounds?' Andre thought. 'Where do they think they're gonna get that money?'

"Stand to attention!" Another man calls out. "Stand easy, men." A man cries out, stepping from another door at the other end of the room. 

The school had probably the weirdest interior architecture known to man. The door Andre had been through led to a corridor. The other door was connected to a science lab. 

"Major, what's your current status?" the General asked "All entrances and exits sealed. Motion detectors placed and active. Explosives rigged and armed." The Major reports. "Good. What about the land mines?" the General asks. The communication device kicks into life. "Squad D reporting. All landmines active. Over." 

Andre notices some handguns next to him. He takes the nearest one. A Glock 17. He grabs four clips from an ammo crate. Remembering that Steven and Guy are unarmed, he reaches for a Beretta M92F and a Browning 9mm. He takes another eight clips and puts them in his backpack.

"Brilliant. Now Umbrella will soon get their comeuppance. But first, there're some details I need to finalise. John, You're on comms detail. Ben, Get to the security camera station and Daniel, Get to the Maths block."

As Daniel headed for Andre's door, he made a hasty exit and hid behind a locker down the right stairwell. When the area cleared he was about to find the office when he suddenly remembers: "Oh my god! Steven and Guy are in the maths block!"

                                                                                                       ***

"Why are we here, anyway?" asked Guy  "We're here because someone about to have their face ripped off." Replied Steven. "Yeah, but what if their face HAS already been bitten off? And their legs ripped off? And their intestines on the wall at the other side of the room?" Guy comebacks. Steven couldn't find an answer for this question. 

Suddenly, another scream perforates the silence. "Where did that come from?" Steven asks himself. Guy replies with: "I think it was from the computer room. Come on!" "Why? You didn't give a toss ten seconds ago." Steven said. "Come on!" Guy commands, running down the corridor. "That's irony for you." Steven says to himself, before following.

                                                                                                        ***

Daniel enters the building with caution, gun raised. The building was a portacabin (the school is old and couldn't fit a maths and English block on the main building.) He checks the entrance foyer before heading up to the 1st floor.

                                                                                                        ***

The room is empty and silent, punctuated with the sound of squelching. Raising a finger a tell Steven to be silent, he draws his one of his knives.

He approaches the corner where the noise is coming from when…

BANG! The zombie jumped up from behind him and clung on. "Argh! Steven! Help!" He cries out. Steven rushes towards the zombie and attempts to pull it off. The zombie lets go of its victim and smashed into a computer. But it was not dead yet.

It rose again, this time more aggressive. It reaches for Steven, but he dodges the attack. The next attack is successful as the corpse grabs Steven and prepares itself to plunge its teeth into his neck. 'That's it.' He solemnly thought. 

Guy grabs a computer monitor and smashes it against the zombie's head and it falls to floor. Guy then raises his foot. CRACK! CRACK! SPLAT! 

The zombie's head split open.

"Oh god!" Steven cries out joyfully. "Living comes so naturally to me!" "Yeah, well, your luck's going to run out sooner or later." Guy says, exhausted. 

Suddenly the door bursts open. A man with an Assault Rifle aims his gun at the two. "DIE!" He screams, firing his weapon. The two get to the floor as ricocheted around them. "What are we going to do? We're no match!" Steven screamed. The firing stopped as the man reloaded. Guy stands up and throws on of his knives at him. He misses hopelessly. "Missed!" He gloats starting to fire his gun. Bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang click. The gun goes empty. He reaches into his pocket to find another clip but there's nothing. 

"Oh well." He says, pulling out a pistol. "One clip, buts that's all I'm going to need." He goes up to the two. "Now who should I kill first? Fatty or four-eyes?" he mocks evilly. "Hmm. I think I'll kill…speccy." He aims the Glock at Guy. "Now where will you like to be shot? Between the eyes or through the heart?

Guy remains silent. "I'll take that as a head shot." He says, aiming the gun at Guy's forehead. "Say goodbye!" he chuckles evilly. Guy shuts his eyes.

**Blam!**

Daniel falls to his knees, blood spurting out of head like a fountain. He finally keels over, falling to the floor like a rag doll. Guy slowly opens his eyes.

Andre is standing by the door, a smoking handgun in his hands. "80,000 mutations, and my first target is a human. " Andre, You saved my-and his- life" said Guy, with a tone of gladness. "And on that note, I've got some presents for you." Andre zips open his bag and gives the two the pistols and ammo he found earlier.

"Ah, Thanks man!" Guy said. "Whoa! Whoa oh oh!" Steven 'whoaed' for about a minute. "You done?" Guy asks "Yep." Steven replies. "What do we do now?" 

After a pause, Andre comes out with "I'm going to the main building. See if there's any survivors." "I'm not. I wanna get out of this craphole." Steven pipes up. "Guy, what are you going to do?" Andre asks. "I'm going along with Steven." He replies. 

Andre thinks about what he is going to do when he suddenly remembers about the radios. He quickly gets them out of backpack and throws one of them to Guy.

"Listen. You keep that radio on you. If I'm in distress, or need help, I'll contact you." Andre says. "I'll be back. Trust me." And with that, Andre leaves the room. "Come on Steven. We got a job to do." Guy orders, and the two leave.

                                                                                                      ***

**A bunker underneath Number 10, Downing Street, 6.30pm**

700 feet below ground is a bunker with 5 of the leading British MP's, Robin Cooke, Gordon Blunkett, Jack Straw, John Prescott and of course, Tony Blair, the Prime Minister of Great Britain.

Although Jersey isn't directly run by British parliament, command switched over when the virus wiped out half the State's members (Jersey's government).

The five parliamentarians are sitting a round a large circular metal table. The Prime Minister sighs. "Mr. Prescott, what's the current status of viral infection?" 

The deputy prime minister flicks a switch, and a computer-generated map of the island appears. "The virus has infected the southeast, the north and northwest of the island. Troops are holding off the infected, but they won't last." 

'Damn.' The PM thought to himself. He was running out of options, if he even had any options. There was no cure, and wrong decision might have him overthrown. "We're going to have to turn to our secondary contingency." 

"Special forces? Invite another massacre? No way." Gordon Blunkett complains. "It's the only option we've got at the moment. Besides, we've got the SAS on stand-by. Everything will go on our favour." An eerie silence creeps through the halls. "All in favour of sending special forces." The prime minister said. Three hands rose. "All against." Two hands punch through the air. 

"Well, that's settled." He says. He picks up a red telephone receiver and pushes a button. "Secondary option approved." He puts the phone down and turns to the cabinet members. "All regroup after dinner." He says and leaves the room.

                                                                                                           ***

**Le Rocquier school, 6.45pm**

Jersey was plunged into darkness. The school corridors were eerie, the artificial bulbs lighting the corridors with the night peering through the windows.

Andre is searching the ICT corridor, weapon ready for action. He slowly advances, his heart beating heavier with every step he takes. His quick breathing and footsteps were shattered by a sudden crash coming from Computer Room 1.

'Houston, we have a problem.' The boy thinks to himself.

He approaches the door. It's locked by a numeric keypad "Hmm. Weak-ass school doors." He raises his foot. "Shouldn't be a problem." He attempts to smash the door down and ends up with his trainer going through the wood.

"Argh! Stupid goddamn thing!" He aims his gun at the lock. 

Blam!

The door is blasted away, with a simple push giving access.

'Mental note: Never underestimate doors.' He thinks, giving a small chuckle.

A shuffling is heard from the next IT room, which are connected, and Andre goes on to investigate.

The foul-smelling creature in question was a year 7, slightly shorter then Andre. It's intestines were hanging out of it's gut, the partially eaten left lung was trailing on the floor, picking up dirt. The thing stood in the middle of the room, looking gormlessly at the wall. 

'Typical year 7.' Andre thought. 'But the more I think about, I can't tell whether or not it's a zombie or still alive.' He smiles and raises his Glock. "I've always wanted to do this." He says to himself quietly before pulling the trigger. 

The creature falls to the ground, it's head completely decimated. Andre laughs quietly.

He continues to the canteen. 

The place looked like an atomic bomb struck. Blood, human blood was sprayed all over the walls, ceiling and floor. Tables were overturned and chairs were where they shouldn't be. Lockers were smashed open, there contents scattered everywhere. Students and teachers dead bodies were laying lifeless, trampled to death or eaten.

Andre stood there, eyes wide open.

"It must have taken some sick bastard to have done this." He says quietly.

                                                                                                        ***

**Le Rocquier school, Science Lab 5, 7.05pm**

Laura Garnier slowly wakes up from unconsciousness. She holds her head in her hands and her vision starts to return to normal. She finds herself in a strange room, with periodic tables, scientific equipment and gas taps.

'Science lab.' She thinks to herself. 'It's actually kind of cold in here.' She thought, before realising she's completely naked.

"Argh! What the hell? Where's my clothes?" She shouts out in desperation. She looks around and finds a pile of clothes. Her clothes. 

"My clothes!" she exclaims, but realises that there's no way to reach them.

'Shit.' She thought and then sits up, waiting for someone to rescue her.

If there's anyone alive that is.

                                                                                                       ***

**The headmasters' office, 7.07pm**

"Here we are. If there's anything revealing, it's gonna have to be in here." Said Guy. "Let's start searching." Steven said.

Guy heads over to the filing cabinet and scans through documents. Steven starts rummaging through the desk draws and after ten minutes of nothing, he looks at the computer. 

"What the hell?" he says quietly, before flicking the monitor on. Outlook express is on, and Steven checks the most recently sent message.

_From: r.quenault@lrs.sch.je_

_To: mail@jerseyeduction.net_

_Re: emergency._

_Sent: Tuesday 19th November, 1.07pm_

_Attack on Le Rocquier school. No survivor reported. All security systems down. Message ends._

Stevens click a box at the bottom of the screen. A message box pops up, saying 'Printing complete.'

He clicks another box. The file is entitled 'Disaster Report.' A half-completed chart was displayed, but it was no use. He clicks 'open' and up pops a window.

_Please make your selection._

_Disaster Report._

_Experiment report 1_

_Experiment report 2_

_Experiment report 3_

_Messaging System_

_Test Subject profile_

_Viral Information & Precaution_

_Computer troubleshooting_

_FAQ_

He clicks Experiment Report 1.

A screen flashed up with a diary-type entry.

_September 18th 2002, 1.15pm_

_Subject PG-019 was injected with 10ml3 of the RF-type virus and 3ml3 of PER-2. About 15 seconds after, rapid mutation in the upper body occurred. The chest swelled and pus leaked from under the armpits. Skin colour changed to purple and tentacles grew out of its heart._

_September 18th 2002, 4.30pm_

_15 minutes ago PG-019 inexplicably died. We were observing it for any sign of distinction and then it keeled over and died. It's still in post-mortem._

_September 19th 2002, 7.45pm_

_Test subjects are running out. We tried out the experiment twice last night. We decreased the dosage of the RF-type virus and the same thing happened. We then tried adding Genovil B and results improved. Unfortunately the subject became a large blob of muscle tissue and had to be destroyed._

_September 24th 2002, 1.24pm_

_I think I've got a solution to all our problems. The nearby Secondary school is over-populated and I think that it would solve problems if we 'bought' some students. I'm going to report it to the council._

_September 25th 2002, 2.35pm_

_The deal has been made. At first, the head 'disagreed' with the proposition, but we soon sorted that out._

**_*_**_Report terminated*_

He selects 'Viral Information & Precaution', but he's met with 'Sorry, but you don't have the security clearance to view this file.'

Steven sighs. 'There must be some pretty important stuff in that file.' He thought. He then selects 'Disaster Report'.

_Would you like to go back to the previously unsaved document?_

Steven clicks 'Yes'.

_Disaster Report #9_

_Place of Incident: St. Clement facility, Jersey._

_Date of Incident: Sunday 17th November. _

_Time of incident: 7.00pm_

_Cause of incident: Unknown._

_Damage report: Point 3 destroyed by unknown missile, possibly launched by HCF bioengineering. Entire complex infected with T-virus._

_Action taken: UBCS deployed to facility. Contact lost on the 18th November 2002 at 5.30am (estimate)._

Steven stares at the computer screen, trying his hardest to figure out what's going on. PG-019?UBCS? The T-virus? It just didn't make any sense.

"Hey, Steven." Guy said. "You gonna help me or not?" Steven is still staring at the monitor. "Take a look at this." Stevens says, with a hint of shock in his voice. Guy slowly and reluctantly turns toward the computer and reads.

Five minutes later Guy had the same wide-eyed expression as Steven.

"The only thing I can say to this" Guy says. "is holy shit."

"I second that opinion." Mutters Steven.

                                                                                                            ***  

**The canteen, 7.15pm**

Andre raids the canteen in the hope of finding something to drink. He already had some in his bag, but not much. He goes to the fridge and picks up a bottle of cherryade. He takes a gulp then puts in his bag and grabs another one. Knowing that had taken care of the green corridor (called that because the carpet is green), he heads upstairs to the 1st floor humanities department, hoping to find a survivor. 

Author's note: This is the last finished chapter there is. I'm writing chapter 13, and probably won't be unable to update until January. And, as a warning, I might change the fic's rating from PG-13 to R in the future.__

 

  


	14. Chapter 13: Flashback

Author's Note: Personally I want to thank most of you for your constructive reviews. Yes, I am aware that short chapters are a problem and I will take Endorphin's advice for aiming for at least 2000 words. But I just want to give a hearty thank you to everyone who gave this over-rated fic the glory it deserves. Cheers!

Anyway, in this chapter I'll go into depths about the failed hostage rescue mission I've been banging on about. Also, see if you can guess which movie I got it from. Enjoy! 

                                                                                            Chapter 13: Flashback

**A secret underground lab, 7.20pm**

Corporal James Smith is lying down on a bench, thinking. After a failed attempt to get the generator going, He was glad to get this time to himself.

'God, how long have I been in this dump?' James thinks to himself. He checks his watch. 'Two days? It's been feeling like forever.' 

'God, I'm tired.' James raises his head. 'Barry's guarding the area, all the possible entrances and heavily sealed off, powerful weapons within reach…why not?' 

James lowers his head and closes his eyes, almost instantly he fell asleep.

                                                                                                          ***

"OK guys, hold back. When I give the signal, we storm the base."

Lieutenant James Smith, as he was known back then, was given the order by General Kenneth Darrow, Commander of Umbrella's paramilitary force.

Nine hours ago, Swedish terrorists took over the facility. Their demand was a simple, but difficult one.

To shut down the Swedish S-14 facility that the terrorists took over.   

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Said Sergeant Barry Hendrix, a childhood friend of James.

"You said that the last mission. And the mission before that. And the mission before that." Said James.

"Yeah, but this time I'm serious. I can feel it." Replied Barry.

"Whatever." Muttered James. The lieutenant took out a pair of binoculars. He studied the facility. According to brief, it was the largest research in Europe, not counting the Paris HQ. It had 14 separate labs, each conducting their own research from weapons to the mysterious 'X' virus that James had heard so much about. Umbrella had poured a lot of money into this place. They weren't going to give it up that easily.

"OK, men. I've surveyed the area, and it's far too dangerous for an all-out assault, so we're going under ground."

"Ooh, an underground attack. How exciting." Said Barry, sarcastically.

"Shut up." Said James. "I'm starting to get that bad feeling you've been banging on about."

After a quick drop down into the sewer, General Darrow gave the troops another order. "Ok. We're going to come in via the prison's shower room. It's the quickest way in."

After a five-minute walk through knee-deep sewage, they arrive at the Prison shower room drain hatch.

"Captain Smith." Captain Smith turned towards the General. "Check the room out." 

The captain takes out a small fibre optic camera and scans the area. A small motion sensor is soon seen. It looks like a normal sensor with infrared laser beams. Unbeknownst to the group, the sensor had a secondary trembler feature, where moving it would send out an alarm.

"OK, sir. There's a motion sensor in there. I'm gonna need a mirror to cut the beam, and a prod to move it. He successfully cuts the beam and then proceeds to move the sensor.

                                                 ***

One of the terrorists is sitting at his post, listening to the tremblers' movement sensor.

Beep         beep          beep        beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep.

"Sir, we've got intruders!"

The terrorist leader shouts "Everyone, get to the prison shower room now!" He picks up a radio and says "All units, proceed to prison shower room! Intruder alert!"

                                                                                                           ***

"OK, sir, sensor disabled." The soldier reported.

"Go. Go, go!" Darrow ordered as the men climbed up the ladder. "You two stay here and guard the sewers." Darrow said to James and Barry.

They nod their heads and raise their weapons, pointing them down the endless tunnels. 

Topside, the group take their positions and train their weapons at the side. 

The shower room was a large rectangular room with a guard patrol area on the large sides. The terrorists, armed with AK47's and a few had MM1 grenade launchers with gas grenades.

Just as the counter terrorists take their positions, all the terrorists come out of hiding and point their weapons at the hapless group.

Various military commands screamed out before the ringleader made his appearance. 

"This is Magnusson. Drop your weapons, you umbrella scum." Darrow comes out of his hiding spot. "Well, well, the famous General Kenneth Darrow. I've heard so much about you." He said, mockingly.

"Sir, you know goddamn well I can't give that order." Said Darrow.

"All you have to do is put your weapons down. No one has to die here."

"Stand fast!"

Barry and James listen in with confusion and fear.

"General Darrow, you have one last chance to holster your weapons." The leader was starting to get frustrated, shouting that sentence.

"I will not give that order!"

"I will not repeat that order!"

"Stand fast!"

"General Darrow, for the last time drop—"

The leader didn't finish the sentence before a large piece of brickwork was knocked off by a terrorists' gun.

Then all hell broke loose.

All seven were being fired upon. Seven MP5's against 30 AK47's was not the best match up. The noise was deafening as one by one the troop's bodies were being torn apart by rifle fire. A terrorist fires a tear gas grenade into a crowd of them. They became easy targets.

"Oh, shit, man! I gotta go help them!" said James

"What? Are you fucking insane? You'll be butchered!" protested Barry.

Oblivious to Barry's warnings, James climbs the ladder, and, poking his head over the top, starts firing.

"DIE, YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" James screams in anger. 

A terrorist points his weapon at James.

He continued to fire.  BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBAN-

THUD!

James wakes up in a cold sweat. He checks his surroundings. The armoury. He checks himself. Nothing. 

James relaxes and curls up, thinking about the trauma of that night.

                                                                                                  *** 

Andre climbs up one of the two staircases and enters the 1st floor. 

The first floor was the humanities department, with the exception of a science lab. Humanities consisted of Religious Education, History and Geography. You would get two of these lessons per term, and one of them would switch when a new school term started.

He entered the double doors and started to search one of the classrooms when a person shouted.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"Hang on, I know that voice." Andre said quietly.

Andre runs out of the room and through the other classrooms with no luck.

He then bursts through a door and quickly looks around. He suddenly sees a mysterious black figure throw something at him.

Andre screams and ducks before a knife hits the door, just where Andre stood. Andre slowly rises to see where the blade had penetrated. The knife was ¼ through the door.

"Oh, sorry Andre!" said the figure.

Andre pulls the knife out of the door and looks into the fresh gap. "Jesus Christ, Craig, that could've been my head!"

Andre turns to the student. His name was Craig Watts, one of the few friends Andre actually had. He was a Goth or perhaps a metaller, and wore big heavy blacks boots, black jeans, three cradle of filth shirts over each other and a large leather trenchcoat.

Andre sighs and gets out the radio. "Hey, feckheads, can you hear me?" 

Soon Guy's voice comes up. "Yeah. What's up?"

"I found a survivor. Craig Watts." Said Andre.

"Great. So what now?" Asked Guy.

"Meet me in the canteen. We'll talk about what to do next there." Replied Andre. 

"Great." Said Guy. "I'll meet you there. Over and out."

Guys voice dies out replaced with static.

Andre and Craig leave the classroom and they go down the stairs.

"So Craig, how did you get out of it?" asked Andre.

"Me and Matty were up here looking for paper clips when we heard all this shouting. We looked down from the stairs and saw two people being eaten. We both freaked out and barricaded the room." Replied Craig.

"Great barricade. It was well hard trying to open that door." Quipped Andre.

"Matty went of to find some weapons. I was about to block the door when you came." Said Craig.

Steven and Guy were talking to each other when they arrived.

"Alright, Craig?" Guy asked

"Yeah, fine." Craig said.

"Hey Guy, should we show them?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, suppose." Guy replied.

"What is it?" Andre asked.

Guy heads towards the green corridor before stopping.

  

"Follow me." Guy said.

The four arrive at the office. 

"Wow. What a nice room." Craig joked, thinking that was what they were showing them.

"Not that. The computer." Steven said.

Steven clicked on a file, but the document didn't urn up. More searching, nothing turned up.

"What?" Guy said, completely stumped. "There was a bunch of stuff here."

"Yeah, great." Andre said, not really caring.

_Hang on…I haven't the staff room yet!_

"Listen guys, I'm going to search the staff room. There will probably be supplies there." Andre said.

"I'm going to look for Matty." Craig declared.

"And I'm going to check out the design technology block." Guy said.

"That place is big, and I'm not sure what lurks there." Andre said. "Steven, will you go with him?"

"Yeah, sure." Steven responded.

"After I check the area, I'll hook back up with you. Craig, you do the same the same thing as well. Agreed?" Andre said.

"Agreed." The others reply.

 


	15. Chapter 14: The Gravediggers' Retaliatio...

Authors' note: This is only the first half of Chapter 14. I'd put the whole chapter in, but I haven't made a update in ages, and there's the fact that this chapter will take another few weeks to complete. Sorry about that. I hope to have part 2 finished by the weekend (15th/16th March).                                                       

                                                                 Chapter 14: The Gravediggers' Retaliation Part 1

**Le Rocquier School, 8.05pm**

Andre proceeds out into the staff room. It was just like they always tell you-mini kitchen in the corner, loads of soft chairs in a circle around the room, computers lined up against one side. 

Just by the kitchen was a door that led to more rooms sealed off to old Johnny student. He tried the door. It was locked. 

'Damn.' Andre thought. He stared down at the gun. The idea of blowing the lock off sounded good, but he had gone through a few bullets beforehand. And if he met that worm again-

_Don't even think about it, boy._

Andre sighed. There was another door at the back of the room. He entered and looked around. 

It was a small room. Computers lined up against two walls and shelves of files against another. On the left wall was another door that led further and in front of him was a door that led out to the staff car park.

He tried the door on the left. Again, locked.

_Damn! Looks like there's only one way out now. _

He turned towards the door, which led to the staff car park, then looked around the room. It was only then that he discovered the black duffle bag.

"Hmm, what could be in this bag?" Andre said, ignoring the fact that the line was painfully clichéd, and then opened the bag.

His smile went even wider when he took a closer look in the bag.

Three 5.56mm rounds, seven grenades, a .54 pistol with five 9mm clips and five 9mm rounds are in the bag. He puts the .54 and ammunition in his backpack, intending to give it to Craig when he sees him, and puts three 9mm clips in his bag, and two in his pockets. He puts a fresh magazine in his Glock and checks the computers.

They were all broken, and upon closer inspection, appear to have their CPU's forcefully broken into and destroyed. The files were just normal teaching records, and didn't have any thing useful in them. 

Having double-checked his armament, Andre proceeds into the car park.

**Le Rocquier School, 8.21pm**

In the near-distance, Andre spots two zombies. A teacher and a student. He aims carefully and fires. Took five shots for the both of them.

He proceeds onward, and just as he gets to the centre of the car park. A rumbling noise and heavy vibrations shake the area.

_Oh, shit._

The creature of nightmares emerges from the ground as Andre holds on to a nearby car for support.

Suddenly, the massive worm wiggled- no, _smashed-_ it's way out of the ground violently and lurched from side to side. It looked towards Andre for a second. It was pointed at him for a second before making a loud screeching sound and throwing its' head back.

Andre was paralysed with fear when he saw it throw its head back. He tried to move but he couldn't, when…

_Goddamnit, move!_

Andre suddenly 'awoke' and threw himself away from the path of the creature. It slammed into the ground and burrowed under again. Andre forced himself to unholster his pistol and fired three rounds into its tail. Andre slowly got up and started to move, circling around his position.

The gravedigger rose up behind Andre. He turned around quickly and fired five shots into it, before diving out of the way as the Gravedigger crashed into the car behind him. 

"Fuckfuckfuck!" Andre screamed, and it would be an understatement when I say that Andre was mildly startled when he saw a Ford Mondeo fly thirty feet into the air before calling the heed of Gravity and crashing back down into the music department.

"Ah, to hell with this." Andre screamed, raising his handgun and firing nine rounds into his mouth. It quietly screeched before slamming into the ground again. 

"God, this is gonna go on forever." Andre said. "There MUST be another way."

Andre thought quickly before an idea flashed into his head.

_Grenades!_

Andre reached into his bag and pulled out a grenade. The monster, sure enough, pulled out three seconds later.

"Hey, bitch! Come and get it!" Andre screamed.

The Gravedigger screeched and lunged towards him. Andre pulled the pin out of the Grenade and threw it, dodging out of the way at he same time.

Just as he had predicted, the Gravedigger caught the grenade in its' mouth and burrowed underground.

Andre didn't have to wait long before he had the self-explanatory BOOM.

The Gravedigger lurched out of the ground. It had a large hole in its' body and it was bleeding profusely.

It was swinging from side to side, but it wasn't dead yet. Using the pistol would take far too much time, and the Grenades were pointless, because he wouldn't be able to get a clear throw.

It was starting to recover.

Andre was backed into a corner.

He looked around, trying to find an answer, when something caught his eye.

A dead body and a bullpup-style assault rifle. It had a sniper scope and a magazine was loaded.

Andre ran towards the rifle and picked it up. He pointed it up at the worm and put his finger on the trigger. 

_I just hope it's not empty._

**Blamblamblamblamblamblamblamblamblamblamblamblamblamblamblam!**

The gun played its' repetitive tune as the lead impacted into it's body, every squelch as the metal hit flesh was like a small squeak of hope.

**Blamblamblamblamblamblamclick.**

The worm screamed in pain and thrashed around, in obvious anguish. It thrashed, screamed and collapsed into the bins.

He got up, wiped the sweat off his forehead, and breathed a sigh of relief.

He checked the rifle again. It was a Steyr AUG. It had a Sniper scope and it's magazine was behind the trigger. He removed the empty magazine and replaced it with a fresh one he found earlier.

He looked the dissolving creature, sighed, and walked off.

To be continued…


End file.
